


Meet The Family

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [13]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: I love everyone, I love them all, M/M, and how Frank would handle Albert, i love the idea of Harry and Frank interacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Harry talks about Albert an awful lot. Frank decides to ask him about it.





	Meet The Family

**Author's Note:**

> [21 January 1991]

Harry should have known Frank would pick up on it. He probably knew right off the bat but the situation was more sensitive then and they were focusing on getting Harry through his alcohol addiction. Now things had settled down and his relationship with Albert had progressed. He must have mentioned him too many times, just in small offhanded ways, quoting things he'd said or telling Frank that Albert would know something about the topic they were discussing. Frank eventually decided to broach the subject. 

“So when do I get to meet him?”

“Who?” Harry asked, feigning ignorance. 

“Your… Albert.”

Harry was glad they were only speaking on the phone and Frank couldn't see his reaction. _His Albert_? His fingers played with the phone cord as he bit down on his smile. He cleared his throat and hoped his voice would come out with some semblance of normalcy. 

“Uh, I'm not sure… He works a lot.”

Which was true. Any time they did have Harry was reluctant to give up to something other than just themselves. Which wasn't entirely selfish, he was sure Albert would feel the same. Perhaps it was time he thought about it though. He was serious about this and if he wanted Albert to be a permanent fixture in his life people had to know. Most of the people who mattered knew already, with the amount of time Albert had stayed with him and helped his recovery it was obvious. Harry had never actually voiced it to anyone though. His stomach fluttered nervously as he realised he wanted to. 

“Harry… You love him don't you?”

Frank, always to the point. 

“Yeah… Yeah I do.”

“So…?” Frank encouraged gently. 

“I'll speak to him,” Harry wasn't too sure what Albert would think. “We’ll arrange something.”

“Well okay Harry but only if you want to.”

“I do. I want you to meet him. It's just… he can be a little… opinionated.”

“You mean he's an asshole.”

“ _Frank_!” He couldn't really deny it but Albert wasn't like the other ‘assholes’ that had taken his interest. Frank needed to know that. “He has a good heart.”

He cringed at how much it sounded like a backhanded compliment. It was true, despite Albert's rough edges he was kind and honest. Being _too_ honest was part of the problem. That was Albert though and he wouldn't be the same if he didn't speak his mind.

“I know, I’d like to thank him personally for everything he's done for you.”

Harry was lost for words. He wanted to thank Albert too, and he had, but sometimes it didn't feel like he had done it adequately enough. It was the conflict of wanting to reminisce on Albert's kindness and the moments their relationship teetered on the edge of what they had now with not wanting to be reminded of the state he'd been in. 

When he had difficult days he thought about how Albert held him as he broke down. Holding him together. A strong, solid presence. In those moments he would call him, just to hear his voice, and things were a little better. Harry always thanked him for anything he did but it wasn't enough, it only ever felt like good manners. 

“I'm sure I can find his redeeming qualities myself,” Frank continued. 

“Thank you Frank…”

“It's what I'm here for Harry.”

\-----

He called Albert as soon as he thought he would be back in his apartment. Predicting his working hours was certainly not an exact science. Harry had been distracted by playing out the impending conversation all day. Thankfully Albert picked up. 

“How was work?” Harry asked. He always spoke first when he initiated the call. 

“Fine.” He could _see_ Albert roll his eyes. 

“You need to do better than that,” he needed to hear his voice. 

Albert sighed and relayed some recent events for him. Harry closed his eyes and pictured Albert speaking to him here in his home. 

“Harry?” Albert probed when he didn't receive any kind of response. 

“Albert…”

“What is it?” Albert asked, detecting something in Harry's voice. 

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Everything.”

“Harry, I swear to-”

“No, listen! It's important. You have to know…” Harry tried to figure out what he wanted to say. Nothing seemed right. He wasn't good enough with words. 

He heard Albert sigh. It would be different if he were here. Harry could convey it in action but that wasn't the point. He'd done that before. He needed to say it. He still wasn't entirely sure how Albert would react to things but he knew he valued honesty. Harry could only try. 

“You saved me. I can't ever thank you right for it but you did and I'm grateful. And you've done more than that. You called and came back and…”

“I know, I was there.”

“And I love you. Albert I- I just wanted to thank you for it. All of it. I don't want to think… I'm so glad you came to Twin Peaks that day…”

“Me too.”

Harry wished Albert was with him. He craved his contact. The hand in his hair. He pulled on the strand of hair behind his ear as he thought about it. 

“You don't have to thank me Harry, you've done enough.” Harry was about to protest but Albert cut him off. “I didn't help you to receive your thanks, I did it because I wanted to.”

“Albert-”

“And I love you too, you gigantic oaf. Please tell me you have further conversation for me and we’re not going to get into a debate about which of us loves the other most before we hang up. I won't do it.”

Harry laughed. The atmosphere became less raw. 

“I spoke to Frank… he wants to meet you. I thought we could arrange something when you're free next.”

“I've wanted to meet him too… He's older than you right?”

“Yes…”

“I would hope that means he has some degree of intelligence but you never can bet on such things in your hick town.”

Harry thought of suggesting Albert practice at not voicing his opinions of his brother or his hometown so readily but was sure it would cause offence. He could trust Albert. He hoped. 

Their conversation travelled onto other topics: what Harry had been up to, things that had occurred in Twin Peaks that would annoy Albert, the lives of Harry's pets. Ess meowed and Harry held the phone to him, insisting he wanted to talk to Albert because he was _his_ cat. Albert protested as usual and told Harry he shouldn't antagonise his animals to get conveniently timed vocalisations from them. 

Hanging up was always a problem. It never failed to be awkward. Harry never wanted to stop talking but he would run out of things to say. Sometimes the conversation would naturally form a conclusion but one of them would resurrect it, even if they'd already said their goodbyes. It was becoming an expensive problem regarding Harry's phone bill. He couldn't bring himself to care. 

Albert made his excuses about needing to eat and Harry knew exactly what to do now. 

“But remember Albert: I love _you_ more.”

The line cut out so quickly Albert must have slammed the phone down. Harry hung up laughing. 

\-----

The next time Albert could spare a day they agreed to visit Frank. Albert had actually suggested they go to Frank as it was a show of him making an effort. Harry thought it was also because it gave him a reason not to be in Twin Peaks. 

Harry wondered on the drive over if Albert would get nervous over this sort of thing. He looked at him and tried to gauge it but he seemed perfectly fine. Why wouldn't he be? It was only Frank after all. Harry tried to focus on the radio to distract himself from the anxiety fluttering in his own gut. He sang along softly and watched the world pass by the window. When he looked at Albert he was watching him right back. The lyric died on his tongue and he felt distinctly self conscious.

“Shouldn't you be watching the road?”

“I am,” Albert grumbled, looking ahead. They stayed in silence for a moment. “You didn't have to stop. Your accompaniment actually makes this tripe marginally bearable.”

Harry offered him a small smile and Albert snapped his attention back to the road once more. Harry closed his eyes and gradually eased into singing again. 

As they neared their destination Harry's mind returned to the impending situation. Albert seemed to sense it. 

“It will be fine Harry. As long as he isn't so much like you that he punches me in the face I think we will manage.”

“Albert, I'm still not going to apologise for that. You deserved it.”

“You're not doing so well at assuaging my doubts about your brother here.”

“I thought you were meant to be reassuring _me_.”

“I'm not a fool Harry. It's true I don't much care for people's opinions of me but I care that it affects you. I will do my best,” he shot Harry a smirk. “Although it would be unfair of me to promise anything.”

“You're awful at this.”

\-----

Neither of them moved after Albert had parked. Albert was probably waiting for him to take the lead given it _was_ his family. Harry inhaled and pulled himself together. It would be fine. Albert leaned over and kissed him. That helped. 

Harry held Albert's hand as they approached the house. He was conscious his palms were clammy. He separated from him on the doorstep and knocked.

It was easier when he saw Frank. 

“Frank!” Some degree of relief washed over him. Frank always made everything better. 

“Good to see you Harry,” they clapped each other on the back. 

“This is Albert,” Harry said gesturing to _his Albert_.

“It's a pleasure,” Albert said taking his cue and shaking Frank's hand. 

If it was sarcasm it was expertly disguised. Harry wasn't sure what to think which meant Frank probably wasn't either. Albert had probably assessed his handshake to decide whether Frank was worth his time. Harry tried not to think about it too much. They were invited inside. 

“Can I get you fellas a drink?”

“Sure, thanks,” Harry responded. 

“What?!” Was Albert's choice of reply. 

Harry looked at him, a little startled. 

“Uh, Albert it's called being polite,” he muttered. 

“A ‘drink’ doesn't have to refer to alcohol Albert but I appreciate your concern,” Frank said. 

Oh, _oh_. Harry's heart felt a little more full. He looked to Albert who just looked annoyed that Frank hadn't been more precise with his choice of words. 

“So can I get you something?”

“Sure, thanks.” 

That was definitely an imitation of Harry's response but it was subtle enough he hoped Frank wouldn't pay attention to it. He shot Albert a glare as Frank left them. 

“Why would you think Frank of all people would offer me a _drink_?”

“There's a high chance of him being a complete fool if he hails from Twin Peaks. What was I supposed to think?”

“And why would I _accept_?” Harry asked suddenly offended by this realisation. “I have self control.”

Albert looked a little guilty at that. But he hid it under a smirk as he leaned closer. 

“Do you?” He murmured in Harry's ear as his fingers crept into his hairline at the base of his neck. 

He pulled away before Harry could react and Frank entered the room. Harry hoped he wasn't blushing. They took their drinks and sat down. Albert took the initiative. 

“Don't you have a wife and kid Frank?”

“Yes.”

Albert waited for an elaboration. None came. Harry wondered if Frank was messing with him. 

“Well, you certainly have a way with words,” Albert said flatly. Harry put his finger and thumb against his forehead and sighed. 

“You've got a real charmer here Harry.”

Albert snorted. 

“But where _is_ Doris?” Harry asked, he had expected her to be there. 

“She's visiting her folks. There's something of a family gathering happening over there too.”

Frank hadn't mentioned anything about that before. Odd. Harry had quite wanted to get it all out if the way. That had started the conversation properly though and Albert hadn't been deterred, asking where her family lived, how long they had been married, when he had left Twin Peaks. He seemed to be viewing conversing with Frank as a challenge, pulling any answer he could from him. Harry was glad Albert was used to talking. 

\-----

Harry was cleaning the dishes from the takeout they had ordered. He had insisted they would provide the food to avoid Albert being offended by the undoubted lack of catering for his vegetarian sensibilities. Also to avoid Frank being offended by his culinary snobbery. 

Harry thought everything seemed to be going well. He had volunteered for dish duty so Albert and Frank could have time without him. That seemed important. He _was_ curious to know what they would be talking about. He tidied up and went to investigate. 

They were in the yard, Harry hung back by the door to watch them. Frank clapped a hand on Albert's shoulder and Albert managed not to flinch. Harry stepped back and stood beside the doorway to listen. 

“You've done a lot for my brother Albert, don't think I don't know it.”

Albert was surprisingly silent and awaited Frank’s slow, even delivery of conversation. 

“I wanted to see you to thank you personally.”

Harry risked a glance around the doorframe. They shook hands. 

“The feeling is mutual Frank. You were there for him when I couldn't be to get him through the rest of it. Thanks for that.”

“He's my brother. It's my job.”

Harry closed his eyes and leant against the wall. 

“Why are you sneaking around eavesdropping Harry? Do you regress into being a child when in the company of your brother?”

Harry embraced him, holding him tight. He felt Albert's entire body go rigid and released his grip but Albert sighed and looped his arms around him. 

“I'm not uncivilised Harry. I know how people ‘should’ be spoken to I just don't _like_ it.” Harry smiled at him. “Besides, Frank isn't so bad.”

Harry kissed him. His hands travelled up Albert's back as he tried to get as close as physically possible. 

“Boys, I'm drawing the line at you acting like teenagers in my hallway,” Frank said as he entered. 

Albert sighed, annoyed, in Harry's ear. Harry rapidly pulled away feeling the heat in his face but Albert only relaxed his grip, not letting go. He removed the hand from the back of Harry's head but the other remained on his waist. It was an act of defiance. Harry wanted to disappear into the ground. Albert looked to Frank for him to say something to make Albert dislike him. 

“Case in point,” was all Frank said as he passed by. 

Albert's smirk was too triumphant, Harry frowned at him. Albert kissed him because Frank was out of sight and he could never be told what to do. 

“Albert.” Harry warned but the flush to his face probably negated the desired effect. 

“Yeah, Frank's alright.”

“Your opinion isn't the only one that concerns me here Albert.”

Albert pushed him away in mock offence. 

“Perhaps you should see what he thinks then.” 

Albert made to go back into the yard but Harry held his arm. 

“Only if you're not going for a smoke.”

“Of course not. _I_ have self restraint.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Albert waved him off as he stepped outside. Harry went to find Frank. 

“You sure know how to pick ‘em Harry.”

“He's not-”

“I know. He's a good man. Certainly good for you. He's smart, too smart for his own good sometimes I reckon, but I know he's capable of looking out for you.”

Harry smiled and Frank returned it.

“At least he won't have a criminal record…”

“ _Frank_.”

“I like him,” Frank said, knowing Harry would appreciate absolute clarification on the matter. “And know that he is welcome here any time.”

“Thank you,” although Harry thought Albert probably wasn't one for family get togethers. “So he could meet Doris?”

“I thought it would be easier for both of you if there was only one person to worry about this time.”

“Frank…” 

Frank leant forward and gripped his forearm. 

“Go get your boyfriend before he starts causing trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Frank! This was originally meant to involve his family too but I have no clue when his kid was born... So I will save that for another time...


End file.
